May I Take Your Order, Please?
by Malec Sterek Trash
Summary: "Come on," Scott whisper-yelled, "just get up there and say 'Hi! I'm Stiles', throw your most cheesy pick-up line, then do your thing. You can do it!" I groaned and slammed my head on the library table. I can't. I just can't. Or where Stiles has a hopeless crush on Derek, and Derek likes him, too. Kinda.


May I Take Your Order, Please?

* * *

 **Stiles**

"Come on," Scott whisper-yelled, "just get up there and say 'Hi! I'm Stiles', throw your most cheesy pick-up line, then do your thing. You can do it!"

I groaned and slammed my head on the library table.

I can't. I just can't. No matter how much Scott encourages me, I really can't. Well, this is Derek Hale that we're talking about.

 **The** _Derek Hale_.

I just can't go up there and casually strike a conversation to the sexiest, hottest, most gorgeous guy in the whole Beacon Hills! People consider him as a god already (yep, that includes me). I mean, why wouldn't they? Or rather, we… or just… whatever! He's just so beautiful, you know? He's so fuckin' gorgeous with those sexy pair of lips, hot tanned skin, sharp green eyes, and that sexy ass.

OH, GOD! Especially the _ass_.

He's the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome.

And then there's me; a skinny defenseless, pale and sickly looking teenager, with a weird nickname, unique last name, a tongue-tying first name, and a serious case of ADHD. I'm practically a nobody! And yep, you got it right. Yours truly have an undying crush on the ever so unattainable Derek fucking Hale.

Scott McCall's been my best friend ever since we were four. We're practically joined by the hip and, like any other usual cliché friendships, have no secrets hidden from each other. He knows about my crush on Derek, obviously, and that's what brings us here in this situation. I'm stuck with the everyday cycle of him trying to get me to make a move, and then me stubbornly saying no.

Actually, there's really no problem for me to befriend and talk to anyone. Most of the students here know about me because my dad's the town sheriff, so if one would think, it'll be pretty easy.

But _DANG!_ This is Derek Hale that we're talking about. He's the person I've liked ever since forever, and not to mention that I usually get tongue-tied in front of gorgeous people. I don't really want to make a fool of myself in front of him.

"Lookie here, Scottie boy," I said as I grabbed his shoulders and started flailing my arms at random direction. "Just drop this topic, okay? I'm not going there and talk to him. I'm perfectly fine in admiring his fuckin' hot damn ass from afar, which is, by the way, totally _not_ the reason why we're here. So, why don't we just stop talking about this and focus on the reason why we came here in the first place. Seriously, dude, the test is getting near. We really have to study, and by _we_ , I meant _you_ , because let's be honest, you're failing. And it's not even helping that you don't pay attention to Mr. Fuckin' Harris and is just sitting there, daydreaming about this new girl, Allison. I know that Harris can sometimes – no, scratch that- _is always_ a piece of shit, but you really need this. You need this more than I do, bud." I waved the Chemistry book in front of his face while stealing a few glances towards Derek's table.

Scott just huffed and grabbed the book from my hand. Thankfully, he started to read the book and took notes from time to time.

Not that I'm thankful for him focusing on his grades, I'm just thankful that he shut his mouth up.

I mean, let's be real, this is Scott that we're talking about. I'm pretty sure that he doesn't even know half of the words found on the book, much less of what it's talking about. He doesn't even pay attention in class, much more focused on thinking about how perfect Allison Argent is. Hell! He doesn't even talk to that girl!

And he's forcing me to talk to Derek? That's a little bit of hypocrisy I sense there, Scottie.

I chuckled at my own thoughts and started reading. From time to time, I would send a short glanced towards Derek's table which is being filled little by little with his own group of friends, namely Vernon Boyd IV (call him Boyd), Erica Reyes (who went from cute-geeky to hot damn! In just a short amount of time), and Isaac Lahey (he's the baby of the group).

I sighed. Of course, popular kids would flock together with other popular kids.

I would never have a chance on being friends with Derek, much less on being WITH Derek.

I just ignored my own train of thoughts and focused more on studying and teaching Scott, silently cursing everytime I find myself staring at the Greek God look-a-like teenage boy.

* * *

I slammed Roscoe's door and went inside this newly opened café just outside town. I inhaled the smell of freshly baked bread and brewed coffee that welcomed me the minute I stepped in the place.

Slumping down a chair near the window, I waited for Scott, Allison, and Lydia to finish their shopping extravaganza.

I really want to dine first, but our gorgeous queen Lydia would be fuckin' pissed off if I do. Sighing, I massaged my shoulders gently. Who knows that a two hour road trip would be this tiring?

Well, actually, no. it shouldn't be this energy draining, but try doing it together with three people endlessly bickering and having constant stops for nothing. I'm already starting to regret this bonding-time-with-the-group-road-trip thing. It's just a good thing that the girls stopped by a nearby mall, and Scott, being Allison's date, was dragged with them.

Yep. That's right. Scott is Allison's date.

Actually, it was just a few weeks ago when I last thought that Scott's being a bit of a hypocrite (no offense, Buddy, but you really were, that time). However, he kind of got lucky since he magically caught Allison's attention and she thought that he's cute. Then Lydia, being… well, being Lydia, hooked up Allison and Scott.

At first, I was happy for Scott, but now I'm starting to think twice if their relationship is healthy… healthy for me.

It sure is not.

With Lydia's endless antics and schemes, partnered with Allison and Scott's ridiculous sweetness towards each other… I don't know if I'll get a fuckin' migraine or a serious case of diabetes. This is worse than having ADHD.

After a… maybe a year or so, the annoying trio arrived (I admit that I still love them, even though they're the cause of my bad moods and headaches sometimes… well, make it _most_ of the time).

 _Finally_! I can order and eat! The food's been calling out for me for half an hour already and my stomach can't seem to handle the long distance relationship.

I frantically waved at them and gestured to sit with me. (Of course, that's stupid. Damn. They're _with_ you, Stiles. Where do you think they're going to sit? At the fuckin' floor?) Scott smiled at me tiredly as he grabbed a sit across me, eyeing me for help.

What? Pfft. It's his fault. Out of all the girls he could possibly like, it has to be Lydia Martin's best friend. He has to deal with it. Suck it up, dude.

"So," Allison began, "did you order something already?"

I shook my head. "Nope," I said, popping the 'p', "since I don't really know what you prefer _and_ a certain strawberry blonde might throw a fit if I went and ate earlier than everyone." I playfully glared at Lydia.

Lydia just smiled innocently. (Psh. Innocent, my ass. She's such a devil.) She took a look around the place, as if trying to analyze the café if it's good or nah, like what she always does. I don't really know why but she suddenly stiffened, eyes wide, and then shot her head towards my direction, confused.

"Is this really 'Teacups and Cupcakes'?" she asked.

"I don't know, Lyds." I grinned. "You're the genius one in the group. I sure hope you didn't forget how to read, did you?"

Allison and Scott stifled a giggle and Lydia just playfully glared at them. We've been hanging out together and the girls had gotten used to my sarcastic remarks. And sometimes, one of them (usually Lydia) shoots a comeback. I was expecting something like that when I found her suspiciously grinning at me.

But I didn't get one.

"You don't know, do you?" she smirked in which I gave a confused reaction.

Lydia gave the "look" to Allison, and it took the latter a solid ten seconds to get what she meant, which is, I still don't know. The two girls (or devils) giggled then grinned at me.

I honestly don't know what's going on, but I'm pretty sure I won't like it. Not even a bit.

"Stiles~" Allison called my name in a sing-song voice, which made me cringe a little, "you know the shopping tired us out and my foot is hurting as hell. Can you please get me my usual drink? And get Scott's, too, with some blueberry cheesecake."

"Also," Lydia added, "I wanna try their caramel macchiato. Can you get that for me? My feet are sore."

Both of them are still grinning mischievously towards me. I eyed Scott for help, but he just smiled apologetically. Nice. Of course, you'll side with your girlfriend instead of your best friend who's practically you brother already. Great.

I sighed and stood up, having no choice but to comply. Walking slowly towards the counter with a scrunched up face, I cursed those three little devils in my head. I glanced towards their direction and saw them still smiling at me. I told the cashier my order, not removing my gaze from our table, still glaring at the devils, but secretly hoping that the cashier wouldn't think of me as a rude one.

"Is that all, sir?" an all-too-familiar-voice asked.

My eyes widened and I froze. When they saw my reaction, the three of them squealed in excitement. Those demons, I'm gonna fuckin' kill them.

I looked back towards the direction of the cashier to make sure what I was thinking was true, which I wish wasn't, but no. It **is** true.

Well… fuck.

Now I know why those two girls were smiling at me with a face that yells "Danger!" because it really is.

The cashier is **Derek** fucking **Hale**.

* * *

I inhaled sharply and forced a smile, hoping it doesn't look as fake as I felt it was. I can feel the shortness of air in my lungs.

Shit! Not now, please? No panic attacks, at least not in front of him. This might be my first and last chance in talking to Derek, and I don't want to mess this up.

 **Fuckin' breath, Stilinski!**

"Uh… Are you okay, sir?" he asked, tilting his head to the side a bit. Damn! Why are you so adorable? You'll be the death of me.

"Y-yeah, I'm alright. Just felt a little bit dizzy." I replied. "By the way, I want to try those lemon drop cupcakes, please."

He smiled and mumbled an almost inaudible "okay". He went back to the computer for a bit and then told me the price. After paying, he gave me our table number.

"Your order would be ready in a few minutes."

I smiled and was about to leave when I suddenly felt something warm enveloping my hand. I looked back and saw… Holy crap.

 **Derek fucking Hale is holding my hand! Holy shit! I must be dreaming!**

I was already freaking out big time internally, but I managed to control my expression and put up a smile.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. "Uh, if you want to ask for my number, that could be arranged, but if you're going to ask me for Lydia's, like everybody else does, I'm sorry to break it to you, but she's taken." I jokingly wiggled my eyebrows.

He chuckled by what I said. Damn. This must really be a dream. I even made him laugh!

"That's not what I want to say, asking Lydia's number, I mean," he grinned, "and also, I don't swing that way, so don't worry. I just want to ask a tiny favor."

I made a shocked expression. Did he just… did he just say what I think he said? I mean, did he just imply that he's not straight? Oh, my God!

"Uh… okay? Well, it depends, but I'm all ears."

"Can you not tell anyone at school about my job here?" he said sheepishly. "It's just that… I've been fired from my past jobs because people were always flocking there, not really ordering or getting anything. It's just because… this is my parents' business. I don't want to ruin it."

I grinned. He's such a cutie! "Of course, I won't. And bonus, I'll try and keep Lydia from mouthing off to others. Just because you were acting cute." I winked. God, I'm awful at this.

Derek laughed this time. "You're not too bad yourself, Stilinski. Actually, you're cute even without trying. And because of that, you'll always get a discount everytime you eat here."

"Only me?"

"Mhm. Only you."

"Wait… are you trying to bribe me? Into coming here more often?" I raised an eyebrow, "because I'd totally say yes to that offer."

"No, I'm not _trying_ to bribe you, Stiles. I _am_ bribing you," he smirked.

"You sure about what you're doing, Hale? I can get a handful."

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" He winked at me.

I just shrugged, gave him one last smile, and made my way to our table. I could feel my cheeks burning. I _flirted_ with _Derek Hale_ , and he fucking _flirted back. Holy shit. Mary, mother of Jesus!_ Could someone please tell me what the actual fuck happened?

I walked towards our table, still dazed on what had happened earlier. I could literally hear the three of them laughing and giggling at me.

"You better thank us in the future if you two will get together." Lydia smirked.


End file.
